gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney All Stars and the PyeongChang 2018 Olympic Winter Games
Disney All Stars and the PyeongChang 2018 Olympic Winter Games is an upcoming game in the winter of March 2018. The game will reveal upcoming characters for the DLC. Game The Story The Characters * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Goofy * Pete Disney Movie Characters * Aladdin (Aladdin) * Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) * Peter Pan (Peter Pan) * Woody (Toy Story) * Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Jessie (Toy Story) * Mulan (Mulan) * Shang (Mulan) * James P. Sullivan (Monsters Inc.) * Mike Wasowski (Monsters Inc.) * Rapunzel (Tangled) * Eugene (Tangled) * Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) * Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) * Elsa (Frozen) * Anna (Frozen) * Olaf (Frozen) * Kristoff (Frozen) * Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Moana (Moana) * Mau'i (Moana) * Mal (Descendants) * Miguel Rivera (Coco) Disney Show Characters * Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Milo Murphy (Milo Murphy's Law) * Melissa Chase (Milo Murphy's Law) * Zack Underwood (Milo Murphy's Law) * Star Butterfly (Star vs.the Forces of Evil) * Marco Diaz (Star vs.the Forces of Evil) * Spruce Wilds (Spruce and Gimli) * Gimli Wilds (Spruce and Gimli) * Princess Cherry (Spruce and Gimli) * Princess Arlette (Spruce and Gimli) * Viola Miller (Viola the Scandalous Pop Star) * Monique Wilson (Viola the Scandalous Pop Star) * Claire Thompson (Viola the Scandalous Pop Star) * Liam Davis (Viola the Scandalous Pop Star) * Ming-Yu Ping (Viola the Scandalous Pop Star) * Pam Myers/K.O. Pam (K.O. Pam) Rivals (Unlockable) * Mortimer Mouse (Alpine Skiing) * Randall (Monsters Inc.) (Biathlon) * Captain Hook (Peter Pan) (Bobsleigh) * Tom Lucitor (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) (Snowboarding) * Uma (Descendants) (Figure Skating) * Lord Draven (Spruce and Gimli) (Ice Hockey) Events Olympic Events * Alpine Skiing * Biathlon * Bobsleigh * Curling * Figure Skating * Ice Hockey * Luge * Skeleton * Ski Jumping * Snowboarding * Snowball Fight * Speed Skating Dream Events * Dream Alpine * Dream Bobsleigh * Dream Culing * Deam Figure Skating * Dream Ice Hockey * Dream Ski Jumping * Dream Snowboarding * Dream Snowball Fight * Dream Speed Skating Figure Skating Songs List Easy * Swan Lake (Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky) * Peer Gynt Suites (Edvard Grieg) * Humoresque No. 7 (Antonín Dvořák) * Fur Elise (Ludwig van Beethoven) Normal * Tosca Fantasy (Edvin Marton) * The Four Seasons (Antonio Vivaldi) * Wedding March (Felix Mendelssohn) * Trout Quintet (Franz Schubert) Hard * Hungarian Dance No. 5 (Johannes Brahms) * Eine kleine Nachtmusik (Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart) * New World Symphony No. 9 (Antonín Dvořák) * Carmen Suite No. 1 (Georges Bizet) Dream Figure Skating/Worlds * Mickey Mouse * Toy Story * Mulan * Monsters Inc. * Tangled * Wreck-It Ralph * Big Hero 6 * Frozen * Zootopia * Moana * Descendants * Coco Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Xbox One Category:Ps vita Category:Sports Games Category:Mickey Mouse and Friends Games Category:"E10+" rated Category:Olympic video games Category:Olympics